elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchain
Unchain is an independent charity dedicating to abolishing slavery throughout the galaxy. It was formed on June 13, 3304, when Princess Aisling Duval's charity Stop Slavery Stupid merged with Universal Liberty, a charity run by anti-slavery firebrand Jarl Toredo.GalNet: Anti-Slavery Organisations Unite Timeline 20 JUL 3305 *The anti-slavery charity Unchain has officially purchased the 4,000 Imperial slaves who were forcibly freed on Eotienses A 3. Princess Aisling Duval, the charity's patron, gave the following statement to the press: "The contracts of all those liberated against their will have been acquired by Unchain. They will be properly cared for while they work to build a new Unchain headquarters in Port Isabelle. This will allow them to pay off their debts and become free citizens once more." When pressed further by journalists, Princess Aisling offered a wry smile along with her explanation: "I'm well aware of the irony of an anti-slavery organisation hiring Imperial slaves. We do this only to prevent further suffering at Port Isabelle and undo some of the damage caused by Autonomy. Allow me to specify that this is a practical solution to a problem of the Empire's own making. The indentured servitude system may seem honourable, but – as recent events prove – it leaves people vulnerable to abuse and neglect. Unchain remains dedicated to replacing the barbaric practice of slavery with more civilised welfare and employment programmes."GalNet: Unchain Purchases Imperial Slaves 27 JUN 3305 *Anti-slavery charity Unchain has criticised the radical activist group Autonomy for liberating 4,000 Imperial slaves on Eotienses A 3. Princess Aisling Duval, the charity's patron, told the media: "I fully appreciate Garrett Kline's desire to free slaves, which I'm sure comes from a place of genuine empathy, but I feel I must condemn his methods. Autonomy's reckless actions have left thousands stranded in Port Isabelle without employment or protection. Unchain has run similar operations to give illegal slaves their freedom, but licensed Imperial slaves require more care. The manumission process must be managed legally by a registered organisation, and each individual's wellbeing ensured. You cannot simply set huge numbers of people loose as if they were zoo animals being released into the wild. My dream is that one day the Empire will abolish the indentured servitude system, and that every form of slavery will end. But until then, all emancipation efforts must operate within the law." The situation in Port Isabelle remains tense, with thousands of emancipated individuals still clustered around makeshift shelters and occupied public buildings, begging for food and credits.GalNet: Aisling Duval Condemns Autonomy Group 08 JUN 3305 *Tilbery Construction, a company based in the Eotienses system, has attracted attention following the purchase of four thousand Imperial slaves. Garrett Kline, the company's CEO, explained: "Tilbery Construction recently won a contract to build a new water treatment facility on Eotienses A 3, serving the city of Port Isabelle. We are a young company and have not yet acquired the personnel required to meet the ambitious deadline. An alternative workforce was therefore required." The anti-slavery charity Unchain has lodged a formal protest with authorities in Eotienses. A spokesperson told the media: "Gathering a large number of Imperial slaves in one place brings enormous risk. Conditions are often poor when transporting people in such numbers, which would violate the terms of their indentured servitude. We are also concerned with the lack of information regarding Tilbery Construction and Garrett Kline, who appears to have no experience managing such projects."GalNet: Mass Purchase of Imperial Slaves 17 AUG 3304 *Jarl Toredo disclosed to entertainment journalist Solomon Helios his reasons for resigning from Unchain. According to Helios, "Following Jarl Toredo's resignation from Unchain, I offered to tell his side of the story. Although he declined a formal interview, he did disclose that he could no longer bear working alongside Princess Duval. He admitted that he has been romantically involved with the princess since their first meeting several months ago. It seems they both felt it wise to keep the relationship a secret. According to Toredo, the princess claimed not to have any romantic feelings for Ambassador Rochester, and insisted that the marriage was merely a means to advance her political plans. Initially Toredo accepted this, but it seems that after her engagement the princess became unreachable. Toredo says that his and Aisling's love has been sidelined by her political schemes. Quite simply, he feels betrayed." Princess Aisling firmly denied the accusations: "I am shocked that my good friend Solomon could believe such lies. It's obvious that Mr Toredo is being used by those who want rekindle the hostility between the Empire and the Federation. My relationship with Jordan Rochester is entirely genuine."GalNet: Aisling Duval's Secret Relationship Revealed 08 AUG 3304 *Jarl Toredo unexpectedly resigned from Unchain. The organization's press office released a statement: "We can confirm that Jarl Toredo has officially resigned from his position as co-chief executive officer, effective immediately. Princess Duval remains our patron and CEO. We wish Mr Toredo all the best with his future endeavours." Observers speculate that the recent assassination attempt against the Princess may have caused Toredo to regret aligning himself with her, or that there may be substance to rumors that he was a rival for Aisling's affection and her engagement to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester caused him to quit out of bitterness.GalNet: Jarl Toredo Resigns from Unchain 02 AUG 3304 *During a fundraiser being held by Princess Aisling Duval for Unchain at an event centre in the Zhao system, the Imperial Internal Security Service detected and safely disabled several explosive charges that had been placed in key locations. IISS believed the explosives, which were of amateur design, were intended to assassinate Princess Aisling. The investigation into the explosives' origin is ongoing.GalNet: Aisling Duval Assassination Foiled 13 JUN 3304 *Stop Slavery Stupid merged with Jarl Toredo's independent charity Universal Liberty. The unified organisation was rebranded Unchain. Toredo issued a statement on the merger: "There's no shortage of poverty and suffering within the Empire, however much some may try to hide it. Few have the courage to face the truth, but Princess Duval has been an inspiration. So I'm very pleased that we're joining forces with her campaign to end slavery. I was born into slavery. My parents were still slaves when they died. It is for them, and for all human beings treated as less than human, that we demand legal slavery be abolished. I'm proud to be part of Unchain, which will spread our message across the Empire." References Category:Lore Category:Charity Category:Organizations